


Nourishing the Heart

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Family, Future Fic, M/M, TS Secret Santa 2015, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the meaning of family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nourishing the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 TS Secret Santa Exchange. The prompt was Holiday Meal. Extra points were given for including a recipe. :-D

Jim examined the two coolers on the kitchen table--one for hot food and one for cold. The cold one will carry water, beer and wine, plus the large bowl of Blair's special quinoa salad. Jim has to admit that it's tasty, even though it's vegan.  The other container has an electric crockpot and a thermos ready to be filled with the concoctions currently on the stove. A large challah, bought fresh right before they leave in the morning, will be the final touch.  
  
Jim mused over the events of the last two days. Blair's mom, Naomi, called out of the blue to say she'd reconciled with her mother after more than 20 years' estrangement. Not wanting to wait for Hanukkah, they planned to meet Friday for a celebratory dinner at her childhood home. Wednesday evening was a flurry of phone calls. To Blair's cousin Robert to invite him. To Simon, requesting a few days off (cheerfully granted with a "mazal tov" thrown in). To the Academy, to get the class Blair is teaching covered. To Jim's father, postponing their monthly dinner until Christmas Eve.  
  
Thursday was just as busy. Jim finished paperwork and briefed Megan on their open cases. Blair shopped for gifts and groceries. Jim arrived home to Blair in a cooking frenzy. The quinoa was cooling; the salad ingredients chopped. By far the most ambitious project was the tongue. Since Naomi had always made it, Jim didn't realize how complicated it was. The braising liquid smelled of vegetables and herbs; exactly as he remembered. But a new smell intruded as Blair opened a jar.  
  
"What's that, Chief?" Jim asked.  
  
"Capers in vinegar. I'm making a sauce for the tongue," Blair replied, stirring something in a saucepan.  
  
"Naomi doesn't make that."  
  
"No, but her mom did. Grand-maman is French, and they are _all_ about the sauces. We left there when I was seven, but I remember watching her make tongue with the most delicious caper sauce." Blair's eyes were dreamy with that long-ago memory. "That sauce could make anything taste good.  I never told Naomi, but I've always missed it," he added, just a little wistfully.  
  
Jim's heart hurt as he thought of that little boy having to choose loyalties. But he was also curious. "Everything looks great, but I don't understand why you're cooking at all. Won't they be preparing Sabbath dinner there?"  
  
"Yeah, we can definitely expect a feast. But this is my way of honoring the two most important women in my life. The caper sauce tells my grandmother I've always remembered her; the quinoa tells Naomi I love her and respect her life choices." Blair stopped suddenly, looking anxious and uncertain. "Do you think I'm making a mistake?"  
  
Jim immediately enveloped Blair in a strong, warm embrace. "Blair, you never make a mistake when it comes to family, because you always lead with your heart."  He felt Blair's tension bleed away and smiled.  "What can I do to help?"  
  
Blair looked up and grinned. "I'll give you the choice, babe. You can either put the salad together or skin the tongue."  
  
Jim gave Blair a lingering kiss, putting all the love he had into it. Then he bravely reached for the tongue, starting the arduous task of preparing it for their family.  
  
*****  
  
**Blair's Special Quinoa Salad (adapted from Le Grande Orange Cafe)**  
  
1 cup white quinoa  
1 cup water or vegetable stock  
1/2 tsp salt  
1 large bunch of kale (or other sturdy green), julienned  
1 yellow bell pepper, diced small  
1 cup red seedless grapes, halved  
3 green onions, green and white parts, sliced thin  
1/4 cup toasted sunflower seeds or sliced almonds  
1/2 cup champagne vinaigrette, or to taste (Girard's brand is good)  
salt and pepper to taste  
  
Prepare the quinoa. Put quinoa in a fine mesh strainer and rinse twice and drain. Soak for 10 minutes in cool water and then rinse and drain again. Put quinoa, the 1 cup of water or stock, and salt in a saucepan. Bring to a boil. Let boil for 30 seconds, then cover, reduce heat and simmer for 10 minutes, or until all liquid is absorbed. Remove from heat, fluff up, cover and let sit for another five minutes. Cool.  
  
Put the kale and a few tablespoons of the vinaigrette in a large bowl. With your fingers, rub the vinaigrette into the kale, softening it. Add the quinoa, vegetables, seeds and fruit into the bowl and mix. Add enough additional vinaigrette to dress the salad, but not soak it. Season with salt and pepper. The salad gets better the next day and will keep for several days. Serves 4-6.


End file.
